Joyeux anniversaire, Harvey
by lafantomette
Summary: Harvey Specter croyait bien qu'il serait seul le soir de son anniversaire... #DARVEY


**This is for AnonymousW ,she knows why! I hope you will enjoy it, love. Your friend (and fan) xoxoxFantomette**

 ** _PS: Je sais qu'il y a très peu de fanfiction en français sur notre cher couple Darvey, mais si vous êtes un lecteur franco et que vous appréciez cette histoire, svp donnez signe de vie! Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de lecteurs franco dans le fandom. Alors laissez un petit commentaire, ce serait gentil._ (-:**

* * *

C'est le pas pesant que Harvey retourna chez lui ce soir-là.

C'était la première année, depuis leur rencontre, que Donna ne lui avait pas souhaité un joyeux anniversaire.

Bien sûr, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : les choses avaient changé. Elle ne travaillait plus pour lui maintenant mais pour Louis. Il avait toujours pensé que ces petits cadeaux sur son bureau le jour de son anniversaire, que ce soit un petit gâteau avec une bougie ou un café avec crème chantilly –visiblement un clin d'œil à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble il y a tant d'années- signifiaient plus que leur relation patron/employée.

Il avait agi comme un vrai con.

Elle lui avait spécifiquement demandé du confort, il lui avait refusé.

Elle avait voulu un peu plus de leur relation et il avait pris peur et s'était défilé.

Il aurait aimé lui faire comprendre que c'était pour la protéger, elle, la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait rencontrée dans toute sa vie. Que s'il lui avait refusé la chose dont il rêvait depuis tant d'années (vraiment, il mentirait s'il dirait qu'il ne rêvait pas de coucher de nouveau avec elle!), c'était pour sauvegarder la seule chose qui faisait du sens dans sa vie : ELLE.

Sa relation avec Scottie avait été une horreur. Il n'avait rien caché à Donna alors pourquoi elle avait voulu ce petit plus avec lui? Elle était trop importante pour lui pour qu'il risque tout.

Mais en ne risquant rien il avait tout gâché.

Et se retrouvait sans elle le jour de son anniversaire.

Il avait même pris son courage à deux-mains et était allé voir Rachel. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer passer un anniversaire sans que Donna lui lance au moins une traditionnelle remarque sur son âge avancé, sur ses os qui craquent, sur son look vieillissant…suivi de ses protestations mais seulement dans le but de faire sourire la jolie rousse.

« Vous avez vu Donna, » avait-il demandé à Rachel assise derrière son bureau le nez dans un dossier.

Elle avait levé les yeux. « Oui mais elle a quitté ce soir, elle avait un rendez-vous avec un mec. »

Il avait discrètement serrés les poings en se rappelant leur sortie au Del Posto, où comme un pauvre adolescent, il avait testé les eaux en lui disant qu'il appréciait tellement ce temps passé avec elle, il aimerait recommencer plus souvent… Et qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur en mille miettes, révélant l'existence du petit copain qui avait la qualité, selon elle, de ne pas être un avocat. En gros, il ne savait rien sur ce mec excepté que ce mec n'était pas lui et c'était assez pour le détester.

Il avait hésité. Il voulait demander à Rachel si le rendez-vous c'était avec Mitchell. Ça lui avait traversé l'esprit, de trouver des indices pour briser cette foutue relation ou même d'essayer de mettre Rachel de son côté, mais pourquoi tourner le fer dans la plaie? Il avait grincé les dents, pousser un soupir, sourit et dit merci et avait tourné les talons. Il avait pris de grandes respirations, s'était arrêté à la fontaine prendre un grand verre d'eau, avait contrôlé la colère et la panique qu'il avait senties monter en lui et était allé chercher son manteau dans son bureau avant de retourner chez lui.

Docteure Agard, sa psy, serait fière de lui. En marchant vers son condo, il prit une note mentale qu'il devrait lui mentionner lors d'un prochain rendez-vous. Qu'il avait compris que c'était malsain de faire des plans pour que le monde autour de nous tourne comme on le veut, que de comploter pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, même si c'est le jour de notre anniversaire, ce n'est pas ce qui fait de relations saines…

Mais Donna lui manquait tellement, il en avait mal.

Il était arrêté au liquor store se prendre une bouteille de Scotch. Avec la ferme intention d'en boire juste assez, pas trop, juste pour assourdir la honte quand c'est sa propre main qui tentera d'effacer le désir qui montera en lui lorsqu'il pensera à elle. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se trouver une fille jolie et sans nom, ou même appeler une de ses anciennes conquêtes mais il n'était plus sot. La dernière fois où il avait couché avec une femme avait été une catastrophe. Non pas l'acte en soi. C'était bien, elle avait jouit, en même temps que lui. Il savait bien qu'il était loin d'être nul au lit, fait confirmé par les gémissements de cette femme. Elle était belle Esther, il l'avait désirée malgré le fait qu'elle était la sœur de Louis et que tout était compliqué. Elle était même revenue à son bureau quelques semaines plus tard, en voulant visiblement plus de lui.

Le gros problème c'est qu'elle n'était Donna.

Qu'après il s'était senti encore plus triste. Que cette nuit-là il avait rêvé à Donna alors même que c'était Esther qui était dans son lit. Que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé confus et à moiti endormi, réalisant que ce n'était pas celle qui occupait tous ses rêves qui était dans son lit il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

Alors voilà, presque la mi- quarantaine, seul, sans enfant, ayant passé toutes ces années à avoir la femme parfaite pour lui dans sa vie, mais réalisant quelques minutes trop tard que pour la garder il aurait seulement dû lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait pris peur et tout s'était cassé.

« Je suis pathétique…» murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son condo, la bouteille de Scotch sous le bras. Il se demanda s'il devait se masturber maintenant ou après le film à la con qu'il regarderait ce soir.

Il avait peine à le croire lui-même, que maintenant ce que Netflix lui recommandait c'était des films romantiques et qu'une fois sur deux il pleurait comme une madeleine avant la fin.

Perdu dans ses pensées il se rendit à la cuisine, après avoir retiré ses chaussures et son manteau. Il déboucha la bouteille de Scotch et ne prit même pas la peine de se dégoter un verre, portant le goulot à sa bouche, le liquide lui brulant la gorge. Il en bu le quart, rapidement. Maudissant, sa vie sentimentale nullissime. Il posa la bouteille et pris le téléphone, peut-être avait-elle laissé un message? Il écouta, les messages laissés dans la journée : Marcus et les enfants qui chantaient dans l'appareil, sa mère avec qui il avait repris contact doucement il y a quelques semaines, Scottie qui était maintenant fiancée mais avec qui il avait gardé contact… De chouette messages mais non celui tant souhaité.

Il soupira en posant l'appareil et se rendit au salon et c'est alors qu'il remarqua une bouteille de Scotch sur la table devant le canapé. Non ouverte.

Il sourit. Jessica, surement. Elle s'en donnait à cœur joie avec la clé de son condo celle-là. Il avait toujours apprécié qu'avec elle, il n'avait rien à expliquer. Elle savait, c'est tout.

Un soir il y a quelques temps de cela, il était rentré chez lui et avait trouvé une bouteille d'eau et un sac de bagels sur son comptoir, avec un message sur un bout de papier : «Arrête de boire ça ne la fera pas revenir et ça te donne un teint de merde. Puis mange un peu tu as mauvaise mine et aucune femme ne veut d'un pauvre type». Ça l'avait bien fait rigoler et elle avait raison. Mais aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et voilà pourquoi elle lui offrait du Scotch. Il se pencha et saisit le petit message à côté de la bouteille et immédiatement il reconnut l'écriture. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

' Joyeux anniversaire le vieux! Va voir au frigo un cadeau t'y attend. -Donna. '

Il marcha rapidement vers le frigo, l'ouvrit et y trouva une bombe de crème chantilly. Il la prit dans ses mains et remarqua à quel point il tremblait et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire une crise de cœur direct là, dans la cuisine. Le lendemain quand il ne serait pas au bureau, Jessica enverrait surement Mike le chercher, pensant qu'il était trop saoul, et on retrouverait son corps froid sur le plancher, chantilly dans la main et message de Donna dans l'autre main. Sur sa tombe Jessica ferait graver :

«Pauvre idiot ». Il essaya de se ressaisir et pris une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, les rouvrit et regarda la bombe de crème Chantilly. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus au crayon noir. Une blague surement. Elle le faisait marcher. Peut-être même elle avait mis une caméra, après tout, elle avait écouté ses conversations dans son bureau toutes ces années. Il tourna la bombe entre ses mains et lu le message :

« Ta chambre. Maintenant. »

La bombe lui tomba des mains et éclata, aspergeant son pantalon et toute la cuisine dans un grand fracas.

Il posa ses mains sur le comptoir. Inspira et expira plusieurs fois, lentement. C'était surement une blague. Il allait entrer dans sa chambre et trouver une tarte posée au milieu de son lit, un message à côté écrit 'tu pensais que je serais dans ton lit, tu me prends pour une tarte ou quoi? Voilà tarte et Chantilly pour toi! Joyeux anniversaire!'.

Donna, elle était avec Mitchell. En ce moment elle était peut-être même sous Mitchell. Ou dessus. Elle aimait être sur le dessus, en contrôle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle…Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier…elle assise sur lui, ses longs cheveux roux tombant en cascade sur ses seins. Comment ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'elle gémissait son prénom en roulant son bassin sur lui, et comment lui, il avait gardé les yeux ouverts pour se rappeler de chaque moment, subjugué par sa beauté.

Tant pis il mangerait de la tarte si c'était ça la blague. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever ces moments qu'ils avaient vécus. Il se toucherait en pensant à elle et à cette nuit magique qu'ils avaient eu il y a plus de douze ans et quand il serait complètement épuisé il regarderait un foutu film romantique qui le ferait chialer.

Il se rendit à sa chambre, détachant son pantalon salit de crème Chantilly et le poussant sur le sol. Il détacha sa chemise, se retourna et ne voyant rien sur son lit, s'assied, déçu. Il avait au moins espérer de la tarte (aux fruits, c'est délicieux) pour son anniversaire. Pourquoi elle lui faisait ça? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas su lui répondre clairement à ses questions que les sentiments n'étaient pas là, bien au contraire. Ces sentiments l'étouffait et l'empêchait de penser clairement.

Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'enveloppe rouge, sur sa commode.

Il se leva et la saisit entre ses doigts, l'ouvrit.

Un message d'elle encore, l'écriture moins ordonnée qu'à l'habitude.

'Quand on dort, nos rêves se réalisent parfois. Ne boit pas toute la bouteille, soit sage mon vieux, j'espère que tu aimeras mon petit cadeau derrière ce message –Donna'. Il tourna le message. Collé derrière, un polaroid d'elle. En soutifs et slips sexy. Il s'étouffa en essayant d'avaler sa salive.

C'était quoi ce cirque?

Elle s'imaginait qu'il boirait le Scotch, s'aspergerait de crème Chantilly et se masturberait en regardant la photo? Il n'était pas contre l'idée mais elle n'avait rien compris ou quoi? D'accord c'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire le soir de son anniversaire mais c'était avant qu'elle s'immisce une fois de plus dans sa vie sans qu'il le réclame, lui donnant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas demandé.

Elle lui manquait. ELLE. Son rire, sa façon de donner son avis non-sollicité sur tout, ses yeux qui pétillent quand il la taquine, la grande complicité qu'ils ont toujours eu entre eux. Il voulait retrouver tout ça. Il s'en foutait si le prix à payer était de ne plus jamais avoir de sexe avec aucune femme (car après tout, il avait réalisé qu'elle seule était celle qui le rendrait heureux complètement), il était même prêt à devoir endurer ce connard de Mitchell et faire semblant d'être copain avec lui s'il fallait. Il la voulait dans sa vie. À tout prix.

Il saisit un pantalon beige dans le tiroir, n'importe quel, glissa ses jambes dedans, l'attacha, saisit la bouteille de Scotch en se disant qu'il pourrait la partager avec Mitchell si il était chez Donna. Il voulait la paix. Il en avait assez de se battre. Il enfila son manteau, ouvra la porte de condo, la referma et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il tapait nerveusement su sa cuisse avec sa main libre, tenant la bouteille dans l'autre main. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent après quelques interminables secondes.

Donna se tenait devant lui.

En larmes, les yeux rouges. Portant son manteau vert, ses cheveux roux contrastant sur le manteau.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Du tout. Il recula, même. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur qui se referma derrière elle.

« Merde. Vous êtes déjà là, » constata-t-elle.

Il resta sans mot.

« Je voulais arriver avant vous…je voulais retirer ce que j'ai… » Elle soupira avant d'ajouter « j'ai fait une bêtise Harvey, pardonnez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Oubliez ce que j'ai écrit d'accord. » Elle ria nerveusement. « Je suis ridicule… »

« Donna, vous ne comprenez rien! » lança-t-il en levant les mains au plafond, la bouteille dans la main.

Donna fronça les sourcils. « Vous alliez où comme ça avec ma bouteille? ».

« Chez vous. La boire avec vous. Et… » Il se mordit les lèvres avant de continuer. « Mitchell. »

Elle éclata de rire et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. « Harvey, j'ai rompu avec Mitchell il y a un bail déjà. » Elle sourit. « Vous n'étiez pas le seul qui avait des trucs à régler. »

Elle s'avança vers lui pour lui prendre la bouteille des mains et il huma son parfum discrètement. Mais au lieu de son habituel parfum vanillé, c'est une odeur d'alcool qui emplit ses narines. Il saisit son coude avec sa main et elle tressauta.

Il l'examina et constata. « Vous avez bu. »

Elle roula les yeux. « Bravo Sherlock, vous pensez que j'aurais eu la géniale idée d'entrer dans votre condo et de vous laisser un polaroid de moi en étant sobre? Heureusement j'ai dessoûlé. Et malheureusement, pas assez vite pour revenir au condo avant vous. »

Il ne lâcha pas son bras et la tira légèrement vers lui, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Donna, je vous redonne la photo. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez. À la condition que vous rentrez et qu'on se parle…Puis… » Il ferma les yeux et pris son courage à deux mains, les rouvrit et vit qu'elle le regardait avec douceur. « On peut regarder un film peut-être? J'ai envie d'être avec…TOI.»

« On se tutoie maintenant? » murmura-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et ajouta : « Vous ne travaillez plus pour moi. Donna, tu me manques. »

« D'accord. J'entre si tu me redonnes la photo. Et qu'on n'en reparle plus jamais. » Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Il laissa tomber sa main du bras de Donna et pris ses clés. Ils entrèrent en silence et enlevèrent leurs manteaux. Il déposa la bouteille sur le comptoir de la cuisine et elle s'arrêta net en voyant le dégât de crème Chantilly partout dans la cuisine.

« Oups, » dit-elle en pointant du doigt. «Pas de crème ce soir je suppose. »

Il la regarda et vit qu'elle portait une robe assez courte, noire. Il rougit et bafouilla : «Ouais…j'ai été quelque peu…surpris. »

Il ria doucement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il revint avec la photo et l'offrit à Donna qui tout de suite la glissa dans son sac. « Tu ne la déchire pas? » dit-il t'un ton amusé.

«On ne détruit pas un chef d'œuvre de la photographie, Harvey! Bon, de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle? »

Il s'assied à côté d'elle, sa cuisse frottant sur la sienne par inadvertance. Elle fit un mouvement pour ramener ses jambes vers elle, loin de lui.

« Nous, » dit-il simplement.

« Nous? » répéta-t-elle.

« Tu voulais savoir je t'aime…de quelle façon. » Il l'observa. Elle le regarda, surprise. Il continua, résolu qu'il n'avait plus le choix, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, Donna. Ça incluait…moi-même. »

Elle soupira. «Harvey, j'ai une nouvelle question pour toi. »

Il lui fit signe de continuer.

« En quoi as-tu le choix de décider ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester. Se ravisa et se mordit les lèvres.

« …si je t'avais demandé cette question c'était pour avoir l'information, Harvey. Ensuite, je pouvais en faire ce que j'en voulais. » Sa voix devint tremblante. « Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé le choix. »

« J'avais commencé! Tu ne m'as jamais laissé terminer! Tu es partie!» protesta-t-il en haussant la voix. Il le regretta immédiatement. Elle se mit à pleurer, et ça, ça le rendait fou. Il avait pété la gueule de Stephen quand ce connard l'avait fait pleurer. Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'auto-foutre une raclée!

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna-t-il. «Je n'étais pas prêt à répondre…Maintenant je le suis. Je vois une psy, tu sais. Tu me l'avais dit y a longtemps que j'avais des problèmes faces à ce qui s'était passé avec ma mère. J'ai même repris contact avec ma mère… »

« Elle m'a appelé, » dit Donna, tout simplement.

Il sursauta. Docteure Agard n'avait surement pas rompu le secret professionnel!

« Comment? » dit Harvey sous le choc. Il planta ses ongles dans ses cuisses. Il était furieux et essayait de se contrôler.

Donna le regarda et lui sourit doucement, ses joues étaient mouillées par les larmes. « Harvey, ta mère m'a appelé. »

Voilà une nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Du tout. Dire qu'il était sous le choc était faible. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler!

Il sentit sa main, douce se glisser dans la sienne. Il se senti plus calme, moins seul. « Ne te fâche pas. Elle a eu mon numéro par Marcus. Ça l'a beaucoup touchée que tu reviennes vers elle. Elle a bien vu tout le mal qu'elle t'avait fait. Puis Marcus lui a expliqué…Pour nous. Que j'étais partie. Mais qu'il était certain qu'il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre nous. Puis comment ton père était certain que c'était moi qui serait… »

Il serra ses doigts entre ceux de Donna, son index frottant la paume de sa main. « D'accord, » dit-il. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour retirer sa main. Sa main était chaude dans la sienne et il se sentit revenir trente ans en arrière, à l'époque où le seul fait de tenir la main d'une fille était assez pour semer des idées érotiques.

Elle continue d'une voix douce. « Quand j'ai su que tu avais repris contact avec elle, je me suis dit que peut-être tu serais prêt à répondre honnêtement à mes questions. »

Il leva les sourcils, confus. « Puis tu as bu de l'alcool et tu es venue planter une bombe de crème Chantilly et une photo sexy? Désolé Donna, je ne te suis pas… »

« J'ai peur Harvey! Moi aussi je suis morte de trouille! »

Il était complètement dépassé par la tournure que prenait cette soirée. Il voulait enfin répondre aux questions qu'elle lui avait posées avant que tout tourne mal et qu'elle le quitte. Mais voilà, c'est encore elle qui menait la conversation et il commençait à s'énerver. « Voilà pourquoi tu voulais que je t'offre du confort sur ton canapé? Le sexe c'est moins terrifiant que… »

Donna retira sa main de la sienne mais il lui prit le poignet. Il la regarda intensément et la ramena vers lui, son bras contre son torse. Elle tremblait contre lui, elle essayait de garder une distance entre leurs deux corps mais il la tira encore plus près et son nez effleura sa joue.

«Je t'aime comment?» commença Harvey d'une voix grave. « Je t'aime plus que moi. Je t'ai toujours aimé, même quand j'étais trop con pour savoir c'était quoi ce sentiment que j'avais pour toi. Je t'aimais tellement que j'ai toujours tout fait pour te garder dans ma vie à tout prix et voilà pourquoi j'ai supplié Jessica de te prendre avec moi et que je n'ai même pas hésité une seconde quand elle m'a dit que ton salaire devait venir de ma poche! » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et continua en haussant sa voix.

« Donna, je t'aime assez pour me foutre du fait que je n'ai pas eu de sexe avec toi pendant plus de douze ans même si la plus belle nuit que j'ai eu de ma vie c'était avec toi! »

Donna posa ses mains sur ses joues, le bout des doigts effleurant sa barbe (il avait encore oublié de se raser, Jessica avait raison d'essayer de le ramener à l'ordre). Il ne détacha pas son regard du sien, cherchant désespérément à lui faire comprendre que tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était ELLE.

Il vit son regard changer, la tendresse se dessiner sur les traits de son visage. Elle expira doucement avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et d'avancer ses lèvres vers lui, effleurant d'abord sa bouche du bout de lèvres l'embrassa ensuite avec passion, trop d'années de perdues entre eux. Il réalisa que leurs lèvres étaient sèches, ils avaient bu, tous les deux. Trop bu.

Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Donna, déterminé à la repousser gentiment en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça mais contre son gré, ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans ses cheveux et il tira doucement vers l'arrière. Elle inclina la tête et ouvrit sa bouche contre la sienne sa langue se glissant sur la sienne et elle gémit doucement contre ses lèvres. Elle l'enjamba et s'assied sur lui et ce fut terminé de ses bonnes intentions. Son autre main poussa le rebord de sa robe vers le haut, ses doigts parcourant ses cuisses lentement, trouvant le chemin vers son slip qu'il écarta délicatement pour enfin la toucher. Elle détacha sa bouche de la sienne et jeta sa tête vers l'arrière quand il glissa un doigt en elle. Puis, ce fut son prénom qu'elle souffla quand il tenta un deuxième doigt contre son sexe et qu'il frotta d'avant en arrière ce petit point sensible en elle, en sentant bien au bout de ses doigts mouillés par le désir de la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il lui donnait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Donna s'accrocha à lui, une main autour de son cou, puis, elle glissa une main sous sa chemise ses doigts effleurant son torse. Elle bougeait son bassin sans honte au rythme du contact de ses doigts et c'était totalement merveilleux de la sentir enfin contre lui après toutes ces années. Et pourtant, ce qui le rendait complètement fou, ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours, c'était entendre son prénom sur ses lèvres. Il était étourdi, c'était magnifique, son teint de lait teinté de rougeurs, provoquées par son attention.

Subitement, elle retira sa main de sous sa chemise et il grogna contre la perte de contact. Elle s'agrippa à deux mains à ses épaules, colla sa joue contre la sienne et ils senti les spasmes agrippant ses doigts alors qu'elle gémit 'Harvey' une dernière fois avant que son corps devienne mou, moulé contre le sien. Il n'avait même pas eu d'orgasme lui-même mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Elle inspira et embrassa son front. «Harvey, je t'aime,» dit-elle entre deux souffles.

Il sourit. « …et pas comme mon frère ou mon cousin,» ajouta Donna faiblement en riant.

Ils restèrent entrelacés comme ça, simplement, pendant un petit moment.

Il senti la panique monter en lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il voulait qu'elle reste. Toujours. Il en avait parlé avec sa psy. De tous les 'SI' : si je suis dans une relation comment je vais réagir? Est-ce que je vais tout faire foirer? Il se rappela de ce que la psy lui avait dit, et réalisa que ça rejoignait bien ce que Donna lui avait dit plus tôt ce soir : donnez l'information, on ne force pas, on ne fait pas de plans pour obtenir ce qu'on veut, on accepte que l'autre choisisse. »

« J'aimerais que tu restes…» admit Harvey en posant son front sur le sien.

« Tu veux faire l'amour? » demanda Donna. « Donne-moi quelques minutes pour reprendre mes forces et… »

Il secoua la tête. « Donna, je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi… »

Il vit son étonnement sur son visage, rapidement remplacé par de la panique. Elle avait mal compris.

« Non! Je veux… » Il bafouillait. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. « J'ai bu. Toi aussi! J'ai envie de le faire complètement sobre. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux… » Il l'embrassa doucement, chaque baiser avec elle était enivrant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il la désirait. Aucune idée. Alors il se rappela, de ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit avant de le quitter. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
« Donna, clairement je te regarde de CETTE façon. Je n'arrive même plus à coucher avec d'autres femmes depuis que je sais que je suis en amour avec toi. Justement, je veux que ce soit parfait… Mais tu sais quoi? » Il poussa une mèche de ses cheveux et lui sourit tendrement. « Ce que je souhaite par-dessus tout c'est m'endormir avec toi. J'en ai assez de rêver que je dors avec toi. »

«Tu rêves que tu dors avec moi? » répéta Donna incrédule. « Dormir comme dans… »

« Dormir. Être endormi. Avec toi,» termina-t-il d'un ton amusé.

« Tu as changé, Harvey. Encore plus que je le pensais. »

Il inclina la tête. « Je suis prêt. Je ne te promets pas que je sois le meilleur mari qu'on peut… » Elle ouvra la bouche sans qu'un son ne s'échappe. « MARI!?» s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ricana bien. « C'est toi qui disait que nous étions mariés…tu disais t'en être occupé! » Elle lui donna un tape sur les côtes, il lui attrapa les poignets et la tira vers lui et l'embrassa encore, sa langue glissant entre ses lèvres. Elle le poussa doucement. « Dormir alors,» chuchota Donna contre ses lèvres.

Le visage de Harvey s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Il lui prit la main, sans mot et ils marchèrent vers sa chambre. Il s'assit d'un côté du lit, son côté, et instinctivement elle alla de l'autre. Tous deux retirèrent leurs vêtements en gardant leurs sous-vêtements. Elle enfila un de ses t-shirts et ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Tu dors toujours de ce côté? » demanda Donna glissant sa main sur son bras. Ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras. Elle le chatouilla. Il était heureux. Tout simplement heureux.

« Depuis toujours oui. Je sais que ton côté, c'est l'autre. »

Sa main cessa de glisser sur son bras. Il essaya de voir la réaction sur son visage dans la pénombre, sans succès.

« Je t'ai regardé dormir…La fois où… » Elle ria doucement. « Arrête… Tu fais un peu désespéré là. »

Le silence envahit la chambre. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer à côté de lui. Elle se tourna sur le côté. Il se rapprocha d'elle et mit sa jambe sur la sienne, une main sur sa taille. Elle grogna.

« Harvey, je n'arriverai pas à dormir comme ça. C'est très mignon mais… Je vais avoir trop chaud! »

Il se tourna sur le dos en soupirant, lui laissant un peu plus d'espace. « Bonne nuit, Donna. »

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harvey, » marmonna-t-elle.

Il posa ses mains sur les couvertures et tendit l'oreille.

Aussitôt qu'il entendit la respiration de Donna devenir lente et profonde, il poussa son oreiller vers elle, tourna son corps vers le sien et fourra son nez dans ses cheveux, l'odeur de son shampoing vanillé remplissant ses narines. Il sourit et glissa sa main sous le bras de celle qu'il aimait tant, lentement, pour ne pas la réveiller. Sa main se frayant un chemin sous son t-shirt jusqu'à la peau douce de son ventre où il déposa la paume de sa main contre elle.

« Je te ferai l'amour et le petit-déj' demain matin, promis. » chuchota Harvey contre elle.


End file.
